Logbuch I
Treibgut oder die Wohltat des Imperators Gute Abenteuer beginnen in der Taverne Im Blinden Auge Majestätisch gleitet die stolze Morus Nemini an den Raumhafen Port Wanda und dort gleich an die rostigen unteren Docks. Das kann den jugendlichen Helden Lord Captain Tychus Bainbridge nicht stören. Er muss an Land, um einige neue Leute zu rekrutieren, darunter so unwesentlichen Posten wie einen Piloten und einen Schiffstechniker. In der Bar Zum Blinden Auge warten schon der sehnige, durchtrainierte Eugene Renard, der sein Bestes tut, um ihm Vorstellungsgespräch nicht mehr als drei Worte pro Satz zu verlieren und der etwas mitteilsamere 2,10m große Adeptus Mechanicus Hinault, der zwar mehr Worte verliert, aber über sein Interesse an der Koronus Expanse nur sagt: „Mich interessieren Neuigkeiten“. Was sogar stimmt, den leicht vergrämten Astropathen Garreth Vunk („Wank nicht Fank“ BITTE!) aber verstimmt und in Folge nicht davon abhält in Hinaults Kopf herumzukramen. Ein Sessel wird umgestoßen, ein möglicherweiser fataler Kampf zwischen Vunk und Hinault bahnt sich an. Bevor Hinault zur Power Axe greift, wird er und Renard von Bainbridge eingestellt: Besser die einzigen Kanditaten für den Job nehmen, bevor sie sich umbringen. Die Wohltat mit der "Wohltat" An der Bar taucht eine unheimlich Gestalt auf, die Bainbridge beobachtet und verschwindet. Renard kann erkennen, dass die Person einen Xeno-Dolch hatte, vielleicht sogar ein Eldar war. Später am Schiff wird Bainbridge das erfahren und sich prompt mit Übelkeit in sein Quartier zurückziehen. Davor hat er aber noch die Möglichkeit zu glänzen. Commander Thrask kündigt sich an - einer der direkten Untergebenen der Leitung der Raumstation selbst! Hoher Besuch also. Die neue Mannschaft macht ihre erste Besprechung und bekommt den Auftrag in der Koronus Erweiterung den leichten imperialen Kreuzer "Wohltat des Imperators" zu finden und dessen Verbleib zu klären. Auf der Station ist nur ein automatisches Hilfssignal – übermittelt von einem kleinen Scout-Schiff – angekommen. Thrask macht auffällig viel Aufhebens darüber, dass die Sache unauffällig behandelt wird. Derr mögliche Profit ist gewaltig: das Ausschlachten eines imperialen Kriegsschiffes. Allen kommt die Sache zwar ungemein verdächtig vor, da aber ohnehin die Inquisition der Raumstation einen Besuch abstatten wollte und keiner bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr in Port Wanda bleiben will, nimmt man sich der Sache an. Ob die Wohltat eine eben solche wird, bleibt zweifelhaft. Ach, und: Gepriesen sei der Imperator! Wir sind mal kurz weg Der Stellvertreter von Bainbridge, der alte Legrange, begibt sich mithilfe seines französischen Akzents und Charms nochmal kurz in die Tiefen des Raumhafens, um Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, Vunk lauscht dem Warp und öffnet den Wein, um ihn verderben zu lassen, Renard stürzt sich selig auf die Steuerpulte und Adept Hinault versucht die Stimmung im Maschinenraum zu heben. Schließlich wird der Befehl zum Ablegen gegeben. Das Schiff vibriert, die Geller Field Schirme wärmen sich auf, der Puls Generator läuft auf vollen Touren. Zentimeter um Zentimeter schiebt sich die Morus Nemini von Port Wanda weg und neuen Abenteuern entgegen: Wir sind dann mal kurz weg, Nachrichten bitte nach dem Piepston. Know your enemy Nach einer in gewohnt wohlgesetzten Worten vorgebrachten Zusammenfassung der Missionsziele von Cpt. Bainbridge und einem Statusreport von Sign. Legrange steuert die "Morus nemini" in den Schlund. Wie zu erwarten war, gestaltet sich die Reise etwas unruhig, letztlich gelangt das Schiff aber an den Rand des "Schlachtfeldes" - eines riesigen Trümmerhaufens - in dessen Mitte sich irgendwo die "Wohltat des Imperators" befinden sollte. Vunk versucht mehrmals Signale aufzunehmen, kann letztlich aber keine Kommunikation erfassen, sodass sich kurzfristig etwas Mutlosigkeit breitmacht. Irgendwer hat dann aber den rettenden Gedanken, einfach einmal ein bissschen näher zu fahren und tatsächlich gelingt es Mr Ihno, neben allerlei Unannhemlichkeiten wie Mienen, Radioaktivität und ähnlichem, auch ein schwaches Funksignal aufzunehmen. Mr. Renard erkennt jedoch messerscharf, dass es der großen "Morus" unmöglich sein würde, sich durch dieses Terrain zu bewegen und mit einem kleinen Guncutter vorlieb genommen werden müßte. Entlang des langsam stärker werdenden Funksignals tastet sich das kleine Vehikel ins Innere des "Schlachtfeldes" vor und gelangt tatsächlich zur "Wohltat d. I.". Deren Rumpf ist stark beschädigt, die Schilde und Triebwerke scheinen jedoch noch intakt. Allerdings ist kein Lebenszeichen der Besatzung auszumachen. Der Rettungstrupp legt schließlich nahe der Brücke an und betritt in Raumanzüge gehüllt das Schiff, nicht ohne eine, wiederum in tadellos wohlgesetzte Worte gefasste Ansrache des Captains, der die "Wohltat" in seinen Besitz nimmt. Im Inneren stossen sie auf jede Menge Leichen, deren Zahl zunimmt, je weiter sie zur Brücke vorstossen. Die Brücke selbst gleicht einem Schlachtfeld, nach kurzer Inspektion entdecken sie den toten Captain vor seinem Thron, der von einem augenscheinlich ebenfalls toten Navigator eingenommen wurde. Die Annäherung des Cpt. Bainbridges wird jedoch in gewisser Weise belebend auf den Navigator, der mittels einer seltsamen Appendix an seiner Stirn nun gemäß seiner Bestimmung, jedoch in Abweichung der Methodik, zu agieren beginnt. In rascher Folge schließen sich die Zugangsschleusen zur Brücke und einige der Leichen beginnen sich zu erheben. In Erinnerung des an der Militärakademie Gelernten und dem Gebot der Stunde folgend, ist Cpt. Bainbridge der erste, der beherzt zuschlägt - allerdings mit nur recht bescheidenem Erfolg. Durch dieses Vorbild ermutigt, beginnen auch die anderen Mitglieder des Erkundungstrupps mit ihrer Kannonade - leider ebenso erfolglos. Als währen die Untoten nicht genug, beginnt nun auch der Druck auf der Brücke langsam abzufallen, was in Kombination mit den nicht nahkampftauglichen und ergo schnell undichten Raumanzügen der allgemeinen Stimmung nicht zuträglich erscheint. Vunk (der nie eine Militärakademie besuchte) geht daher bereits nach wenigen Minuten, nach harter Bedrängniss und daraus resultierender vollkommener Panik, zu Boden, nicht ohne zuvor festgestellt haben zu müssen, dass seine Künste im Vergleich zu denen des Navigators in erheblichem Maße unzureichend sind. Da nun auch die anderen, sogar der Captain (der ja immerhin auf einer Militärakademie war), die Aussichtslosigkeit des Kampfes in dieser besonderen Situation erkennen, wird zum allgemeinen Rückzug geblasen, der aber zumindest kurz an den geschlossenen Schleusen gebremst wird. DOch das Glück ist den Tüchtigen in dieser bangen Stunde wohlgesonnen und es gelingt, die Schleusen zu öffnen und in einem ruhmvollen Rückzugsgefecht den geordneten Rückzug anzutreten, um sich nach zu planender Neuformierung wieder in den Kampf zu stürzen (oder besser auch nicht). Inwieweit die "Morus nemini" nach dieser Mission in "Morus Imperii" umzubennenen ist, wird an anderer Stelle zu diskutieren sein. Logbuch 19.06.39542 11 Uhr Vormittags Nach dem ungemein blutigen und unglaublich ineffektiven Kampf gegen den besessenen Meister der Puppen zieht sich die Führungselite der Morus Nemini aus dem Kampfgebiet zurück. Der ohnmächtige und schwer verletzte Vunk (neueste Studien der Interstellar Phonetic Association gehen von einer `ffangk Betonung aus) wird von Pilot Renard und Techinkus Hinault durch die Schleuse aus der Brücke hinausgezogen. Durch einen furchtbaren und folgenschweren Kommunikationsfehler wird Leutnant Orednic Shirtington (von seinen Kollegen liebevoll "Red Shirt" gerufen) mit dem Puppen und ihren besessenen Meister eingeschlossen, als die Schleusentür wieder versiegelt wird. Nach langer, stiller Trauer um ihren langedienten und treuen Kollegen Shirtington versuchen sich die verbliebenen Helden der Morus Nemini zu motivieren und in Gedenken an ihren gefallenen Freund Rache an der Bestie zu nehmen. 11 Uhr 05 Nach reichlicher Überlegung wird beschlossen, die Rache an dem getreuen Freund nicht unverzüglich vorzunehmen, sondern ein etwas durchdachteres taktisches Konzept anzuwenden als blind hineinzustürmen und auf alles zu schlagen was sich bewegt (Taktik #231 des imperialen Angriffsratgebers). Bei dem Versuch sich zu dem Guncutter durchzuschlagen erspäht Renard eine ausgehungerte und verschreckte Person in einem engen Gang. Lord Captain Banebridge lässt es sich nicht nehmen, den verschreckten, traumatisierten und durch Hunger und Terror an den Rand des Wahnsinns getriebenen Soldaten Errat persönlich kurz und knapp zur Sau zu machen, da er es nicht Zustande brachte eine ordentliche Meldung vor dem neuen Kommandanten der Wohltat des Imperators anzubringen. 11 Uhr 45 Nach mehrmaligem "Gut-Zusprechens" seitens der Besatzung der Morus Nemini war schließlich Errat bereit die Gruppe zu seinem Unterschlupf zu führen, da er ihnen abriet sich zu ihrem Vehikel zu begeben. Sie mussten durch enge und teilweise zerstörte Gänge um zu dem letzten Refugium der Überlebenden zu gelangen. Die dort Anwesenden gaben ein schreckliches Bild ab, da sie seit geraumer Zeit mit minimalen Mitteln auskommen mussten. In ihrer Pflicht einer humanitären Mission kümmerte sich die Gruppe sorgsam um die verbliebenen Soldaten. 11 Uhr 47 In der darauffolgenden taktischen Besprechung mit Errat wird ein Plan geschmiedet, mit dem Ordar, der von außerirdischer Technologie übermannte Meister der Puppen und frühere Navigator der Wohltat des Imperators, zur Strecke gebracht werden kann. Sie kommen zu dem Beschluss, dass es wohl das Beste sei, Hinault zu dem Cogitator des Schiffes zu schicken, um das Gellar Field vollständig hochzufahren und somit die Verbindung zum Warp zu unterbinden. Der Rest der Kampfmannschaft würde zeitgleich mit der von Errat zum Einsturz gebrachten Decke der Brücke einen Angriff auf Ordar starten. Als Hinault den Cogitator erreicht und den dort stationierten Servator davon überzeugen muss seine Befehle zu akzeptieren ergibt sich die wohl gewaltigste logische Auseinandersetzung zwischen Mensch und Maschine seit dem Duell Kasparow III gegen Deep Thought in einer Partie 3D-Schach. Und diesmal gewann der Mensch… und hat nicht so versagt wie der degenerierte Klon eines Genies… 11 Uhr 59 Rechtzeitig vor der Mittagspause kam das OK aus dem Cogitator zum Angriff auf die Brücke. Nach einer kurzen Konfusion über die hierarchischen Funkordnungsstrukturen innerhalb der Angriffsformation konnte es nun endlich losgehen. 12 Uhr 37 Lord Captain Banebridge gab Errat das Kommando sich heldenhaft mitsamt der Decke der Brücke in die Luft zu sprengen und damit den Angriff einzuläuten. Nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht und dem wagemutigen Sturmlauf von Lord Captain Banebridge (eine beliebte Variation der Taktik #231 des imperialen Angriffsratgebers) streckte der Anführer Ordar mit einem mächtigen Hieb nieder und alsdann sanken alle Puppen endgültig leblos zusammen. Ein überwältigender Triumph für das Imperium! 12 Uhr 39 Der von Ordar abgefallene metallische Wurm, der ihn wohl zu seinen Schandtaten getrieben hat wird von Lord Captain Banebridge aufgehoben und in Gewahrsam genommen. Zuvor hatte Vunk versucht den Gegenstand anzufassen, doch wurde er sanft davon zurückgehalten. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass dieses hochentwickelte außerirdische Artefakt Leute befällt und kontrolliert, die in Verbindung mit dem Warp stehen oder zu diesem Vunkkontakt haben. 15 Uhr 14 Renard organisiert die Evakuierung der Überlebenden und beginnt auch damit wertvolle abmontierte Teile der Wohltat des Imperators zur Morus Nemini zu transportieren. Auf diesen Flügen kommt er zu der Erkenntnis, dass das Fliegen unter Einfluss von Hypospray nicht ganz ungefährlich ist. Er setze sich noch eine Ladung Hypospray, um mit den Risiken der Flüge umgehen zu können. Daraufhin fährt er einen Guncutter zu Schrott... Gestrandet im Warp Die Schlacht ist geschlagen und nun ist es an der Besatzung der Morus Nemini, das gestrandete Schiff zu plündern. Vunc findet ein blasphemisches Buch, über dessen Studium er in einen Schlaf mit wilden Träumen fällt. Hinault und Renard, praktischer veranlagt, machen sich eher über das Waffenarsenal her. Aber ihre Gier lässt sie auch nach nach etwas anderem lüsten: Der Vorrat des Hypno-Sprays scheint aufgebraucht, gegenseitig beschuldigen sie sich, dem anderen den letzten Rest vorzuenthalten. Der Kapitän findet – standesgemäß – einen prächtigen roten Umhang mit dem Fell eines fremdartigen Tieres. Nach seinem Schlaf tritt Vunc an den Kapitän heran: Er warnt ihn eindringlich vor dem Wurm-Artefakt und bittet ihn es unter besondere Bewachung zu stellen. Man einigt sich darauf, es in einen Tresor zu sperren, zu dem nur der Captain, Vunc und der erste Offizier einen Schlüssel bekommen. Diese Kiste wird zusätzlich im privaten Tresor des Captains eingesperrt und von mehreren Männern bewacht. Nach einem weitere Streit zwischen Hinault und Renard über den Hypno-Spray ist die Morus Nemini schließlich bereit, in den Warp einzutreten. Kaum sind die Warpantriebe gestartet merkt die Crew sofort: Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Es überkommt sie eine Übelkeit, ein Kreischen ist zu hören und das Schiff erschaudert. Die Deckplatten fangen an zu vibrieren und an Bord wird es dunkel. Ein Funkspruch tönt in der Dunkelheit: „Captain, die Warpmaschinen überladen. Wir haben Löcher in mehreren Decks.“ Der Captain trifft die harte, aber notwendige Entscheidung, die Schleusen zu den betroffenden Bereichen des Schiffs zu schließen. Schließlich gelingt es der Crew die Warpmaschinen zu drosseln. Hinault hackt sich gleichzeitig in die Systeme des Schiffs ein und kann einen bereits gehegten Verdacht bestätigen: Der Wurm hat die Kontrolle über das Schiff übernommen. Als er versucht, tiefer in die Systeme einzudringen, wird er vom Computer übermannt. Mit Gewalt müssen ihn seine Assistenten vom System trennen. Schließlich geht das Licht an Bord wieder an. Der Navigator an Deck zittert am ganzen Leibe, er ringt mit den Kräften, die im Moment frei werden. Weitere Meldungen kommen an der Brücke an: Auf mehreren Decks ist Feuer ausgebrochen. Hinault startet einen weiteren Versuch, sich in das System einzuhacken: Schließlich gelingt es ihm und er findet die Warpmade im System. Es scheint so, als wolle das fremdartige Wesen nach Hause gelangen. Auf der Brücke materialisiert sich in der Zwischenzeit ein Wesen: Eine riesige schwarze Klaue ist plötzlich über dem Captain und will nach ihm schlagen. Hinault hat aber in der rechten Zeit Erfolg mit seinen Versuchen: Er trennt den Programmcode und das Schiff verlässt den Warp. Die tragische Bilanz des Zwischenfalls: 300 Mann der Besatzung sind dabei ums Leben gekommen, das Schiff ist beschädigt. Die Morus Nemini scannt das System, in dem sie sich nun befindet: Es gibt hier nur einen einsamen Mond, einen Asteroidengürtel und einen schwarzen Stern, der flackert. Eine starke Gravitation scheint von dem Himmelskörper auszugehen, die Morus befindet sich auf einer Art Umlaufbahn, die sie nicht verlassen kann. Außerdem befinden sich noch zwei weitere Schiffe in dem System: Ein außerirdisches, Tropfenartiges und ein Schiff des Imperiums. Nähere Untersuchungen ergeben, dass der Stern wohl kein Stern ist sondern eine gewaltige Raumstation, die von kristallinen Flugkörpern umkreist wird. Nach einer längeren Beratung und einem Test entschließt man sich einen Trupp zum Mond zu senden. Als der Guncutter mit dem Captain, Vunc, Reanrd und Hinault und dem Wachoffizier Charles Wilkinson in Richtung Mond startet erreicht ihn ein Funkspruch: „Hier spricht Bruder Palar. Seid gegrüßt im Namen des Gottkaisers. Diener unseres Kaisers sind willkommen, die anderen können zu den wilden auf den Mond gehen.“ Man beschließt erstmals zu dem Ort des Funkspruchs zu reisen: Ein gestrandetes Schiff in dem Asteroidengürtel wurde zu einer Raumstation umgebaut. An Bord wird die Crew der Morus nicht nur von Bruder Palar begrüßt, sondern auch von Captain Linara. Palar ist um die 40 und trägt blaue Roben. Linara ist eine Frau um die 30 mit Roten Haaren und einer Lederjacke mit Goldpailletten. Man erfährt, dass Bruder Palar auf einer Pilgerreise vor 40 Jahren aus dem Warp gerissen wurde und so hierher gelangte, Lenara ist vor vier Jahren hier gestrandet. Ein Orkschiff kam ebenfalls einmal hier an, wurde aber bei dem Versuch, die schwarze Raumstation anzugreifen, zerstört. In dem Tropfenschiff befindet sich offenbar ein einsamer, ebenfalls gestrandeter Eldar. Kapitän Linara schlägt nun, da mit der Morus Nemini Verstärkung eingetroffen ist, einen Angriff vor. Bevor man sich dazu entschließt will die Crew der Morus aber noch die andere Seite anhören: Man fliegt zu Martek auf den Mond... Auf dem Zombiemond Bruder Palar und Captain Linara sind nicht begeistert über unseren Plan den Mond zu besuchen. Wir landen problemlos in der Slumsiedlung. Auf dem Weg zum Treffpunkt mit Martek sehen wir Menschen mit häßlichen Deformationen, die ehemalige Mannschaft von Linara. Gewalt und Elend prägen den Alltag, eine Frau wird ausgeraubt, getötet und ausgeweidet. Martek selbst hat kaum Warp-Mutationen, ist sehr groß und zwischen fünfzig und sechzig Jahren. Es gibt Mißtrauen, übliches Geplänkel (bis zu Mordplänen an Palar), dann werden Informationen ausgetauscht. ES hat schon verschiedene Versuche gegeben den Todesstarn anzugreifen: Zwöf "Wespen" haben kurzen Prozess mit den drei Ork-Schiffen gemacht. Eine ebenfalls deformierte Frau berät Martek. Hinault fallen einige Eigenheiten bei ihr auf, die er abseits der Gruppe anspricht. Er begleitet sie zu einem Depot mit einem Torpedo, der einsatzbereit ist. Der Explosionsmechanismus ist bedienbar, der Zeitraum liegt zwischen zwei und dreißig Minuten. Annäherungsversuche der Mutantin scheitern, die Quaddeln der Mutantin nerven etwas. Man geht im besten Einvernehmen auseinander. Zurück im Besprechungsraum bietet sich ein seltsames Bild. Martek ist wieder umgeben von jungen Mädchen, Vunk betrinkt sich. Ein Plan wird vereinbart der einen Angriff auf den Todesstern vorsieht. Gegenleistung: Die Mutanten wollen vom Mond weg. Sie können aber nicht in ein vom Gottkaiser dominiertes Gebiet. Kurz, wir haben sie am Hals. Vielleicht kann man sie Captain Linara anhängen. Man wird sehen... Chancenauswertung Der Todesstern selbst ist Exo-Technologie, die Verteidigungsmechanismen könnten alle automatisiert sein. Auf dem Schiff zurück bei Bruder Palar und Linara versuchen wir Bedingungen auszuhandeln. Linara braucht die Mannschaft und will selbstverständlich keinen Selbstmordangriff durchführen. Sie und Palar wollen nicht zurückgelassen werden, das Schiff darf wegen der Pilgerreise nicht weiter zerstört werden. Über Bauteile für Drohnen, die den Torpedo an einen der zentralen Orte bringt wird kurz nachgedacht, ob so etwas funktioniert bleibt ungeklärt. In der Gruppe und mit Linara wird über den Eldar und das Elder-Torpedo debattiert. Die Erfahrungen mit dem Eldar sind frustrierend. Er meditiert gerne, spricht über Poesie und hält Abstand. Linara kann sich vorstellen, dass er hilfreich ist, ist aber auch selbst mit ihm noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Wir haben keine Gegenleistungen anzubieten, die Eldar interessieren könnten. Bruder Palar möchte seine Pilgerreise fortsetzen, bis hin zur großen Statue des Gottkaisers. Man muss ihn von Martek fernhalten und Martek von Palar. Die Mutanten bleiben das Problem von Lord-Captain Bainbridge. Wir haben keine Chance, also nützen wir sie. In Abwandlung des beliebten Mottos "Do or die" fügen wir uns mit einem fröhlichen "Die or die anyway" in das Unvermeidliche. Dawn of the Invasion of the Daethstar of death In der Schiffsmesse des Pilgerschiffes wird wieder einmal heftig über das weitere Vorgehen diskutiert. Ein Hauptthema ist dabei die Rolle von Martek und was aus seinen Leuten werden soll. Hier gehen die Meinungen doch recht weit auseinander. Letztlich einigt man sich darauf, dass Linara die Mutanten an Bord nimmt und mit ihrem Schiff Feuerschutz geben soll - davon kann sie der Loedcaptain später auch überreden. Was sie danach mit den Mutanten machen wird, bleibt ihr überlassen. Martek und seine Technikerin sollen mit auf den Todesstern kommen um den Torpedo zu platzieren. Die Pilger werden mit der Morus Nemini weiterreisen und wollen nach "Aufbruch" - Bruder Palar ist damit einverstanden. Nach nochmaligen Verhandlungen mit Martek, einigt man sich darauf, seinen Leuten innerhalb von 2 Jahren eine neue Heimat zu suchen. Martek berichtet nun, da es konkreter wird, von den Türmen des Sterns, die wohl der Schlüssel der Mission zu sein scheinen. Er glaubt, den entscheidenden Turm zu kennen und wird die Angriffstruppe dort hinbringen. Mit einem Guncutter gelingt es noch ein Fragment einer "Wespe" zu bergen. Die ANanlyse des Materials zeigt eine sich selbst regenerierende, kristalloide Substanz. Nach einigem Herumexperimentieren gelingt es, einen Guncutter mit dem Material zu beschichten und sogar der Testflug gelingt ohne allzu große Probleme. Der Schlüssel zur Verformung des Materials scheint Wärme zu sein. Ein letztes Mal wird noch versucht, den Eldar zur Mithilfe zu bewegen, aber der scheint mit seinen Gedichten glücklich zu sein. Immerhin warnt er aber vor dem "Knochenwächter", der die Totoen auf dem Stern beseelt - unangenehme Erinnerungen werden wach... Als schließlich alles bereit und gesagt ist, steht der Angriff unmittelbar bevor... Durch das Labyrinth des Wahnsinns Als sie dem Todesstern näher kommen erkennen sie, dass dessen Oberfläche ein dunkler Ozean ist. Das Bewundern der seltsamen Beschaffenheit des planetenähnlichen Gebildes fällt sehr kurz aus, da eine der Wespen die Kennung des Guncutters aufgenommen hat und sich nähert. Sie eröffnet das Feuer und bringt den Guncutter fasst zum Absturz. Mit letzter Kraft schafft es Renard das Vehikel gerade noch vor dem Aufprall abzufangen und zu notlanden. Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten eröffnet sich der Gruppe ein Bild des Grauens. Die Wahrnehmung der Invasoren ist stark durch die Atmosphäre beeinträchtigt und macht es fast unmöglich Entfernungen einzuschätzen. Der Weg zu dem angestrebten Turm läuft durch ein Labyrinth, welches an eine riesige Platine erinnert und an dessen Wänden sich Bilder befinden, die von Folter und Tod von Menschen handeln. Der Einfluss auf den Geist der Abenteurer ist enorm und Silad hält dem Ganzen nicht stand und beginnt durchzudrehen. Sie aktiviert den Torpedo und verschwindet in den Weiten des Labyrinths. Hinault schafft es gerade noch den Torpedo zu entschärfen und sie können ihre Mission fortsetzen.Nachdem sie sich durch eine Kristallwald mit spinnenartigen Wesen durchgekämpft haben gelangen sie zu dem Turm. Sie klettern die Außenwand entlang hinauf und gelangen zu einer Höhle. Hinault vermutet, dass der Torpedo an dieser Stelle seine Wirkung verfehlen könnte und so klettern sie weiter hoch. Bei der nächsten Einbuchtung bietet sich ihnen ein schrecklicher Anblick. Ein Energiewirbel mit dutzenden Leichen darin schwebt auf sie zu... Aufbruch nach Aufbruch Die Mannschaft der „Morus Nemini“ steht direkt vor einem Energieknotenpunkt. Blitze zucken durch den Raum, verwesende Menschen schweben wie Marionetten in der Luft. Auch auf dem Boden liegen Leichen. Links von der Gruppe ist eine violette Lichtsäule in der mehrere Artefakte schweben. Renard kann darin einen Warpwurm entdecken und feuert sofort hinein. Aus dem Energieknotenpunkt schießt dunkle Energie, Hinault wird getroffen. Der Captain gibt seinen Befehl: „Eröffnet das Feuer!“ Hinault fängt gleichzeitig an die Bombe scharf zu machen. Die dunkle Wolke hat schließlich die Gruppe erreicht und umhüllt sie. Vunc funkt zum Guncutter um die Evakuierung einzuleiten. Dann schießen weitere Energieladungen aus der Wolke und der Lord und Vunc verlieren das Bewusstsein. Gegen den Plan fängt die Bombe plötzlich zu pulsieren an – sie steht kurz vor der Explosion. Hinault zieht den Captain, Renard packt Vunc und dann geht es ab in den Guncutter. Letzte Energiestrahlen schießen noch aus der Wolke, dann fängt der Torpedo an zu glühen. Direkt hinter dem Guncutter wird der gesamte künstliche Planet in ein gleißendes Licht gehüllt. Schwarze, dicke Energiestrahlen zucken durch den Raum, dann explodiert der Planet. Der Captain und Vunc kommen wieder zu Bewusstsein. Und die Mannschaft kehrt wieder zur Morus Nemini zurück. Die Schlacht ist geschlagen und alles scheint überstanden, auch wenn Captain Linaras Schiff vom Kampf mit den Wächter-Schiffen, den Wespen, beschädigt ist. Zurück an Bord hält der Lord eine flammende Rede, die von der Mannschaft mit Jubel gehört wird. Die nächsten Tage nutzt die Mannschaft zur Regeneration und zum Reparieren. Das Schiff des Eldars verschwindet in der Zwischenzeit. Die Wespen können aber noch untersucht werden: Die Xenos-Schiffe wirken, als wären sie nicht gebaut sondern gezüchtet. Auch eine kleine Expedition auf die Reste des Xenos-Planeten wird gestartet, die Mannschaft kehrt mit einigen Artefakten zurück. Während der Bruder Palar dem Captain auf Schritt und Tritt folgt erinnert Martek an die Abmachung: Der erste bewohnbare Planet in der Koronus-Expanse soll ihm und seinen Mutanten gehören. Martek will regelmäßig Boten nach Aufbruch schicken um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben. Dann verlässt die Morus Nemini endlich das System in Richtung Aufbruch. Aufbruch ist eine Ansammlung von Asteroiden, die mit Gängen und Schienen miteinander verbunden sind. In der Mitte befindet sich die riesige Statue des Gottkaisers. Regiert wird diese Siedlung von dem so genannten „Lehnsherren“, ansonsten regiert hier hauptsächlich das Chaos. Es finden sich sehr viele Fraktionen in „Aufbruch“: Es gibt Schildschreine der Adepti Mechanici und die „Rote Schola“, die von Sklaventreibern beherrscht wird, den so genannten „Tutoren“. Das Schiff erreicht den Raumhafen, aber eine größere Fregatte schiebt sich der Morus Nemini in den Weg. Ein Funkspruch erreicht die Brücke, Der Captain erkennt eine alte Bekannte, Captain Makao:„Ihr werdet die Weissagung nicht kaufen, ihr werdet euch nicht zu der Hexe gesellen“. Der Captain nimmt die Demütigung zähneknirschend hin. In Aufbruch angekommen heißt es erstmal Abschied zu nehmen von Bruder Palar. Er schenkt dem Captain noch eine Statue des Gottkaisers aus Stein. Dann betritt der Captain mit seinen engsten Mitarbeitern die Station: Sie stehen in einem steinernen Dom voller Schiffe und Händler. Es herrscht ein riesiger Trubel, überall sieht man Xenos. Am Dock kommen der Mannschaft vier Gestalten entgegen. Es sind fremdartige Wesen mit Schnäbeln und Federn. Die raubvogelartigen Xenos bieten sich als Leibwächter an. Nach seinem Namen gefragt macht der Anführer krächzende und glucksende Laute. „Ihr könnt mich Kra nennen“, sagt er. Dann kommen zwei Menschen auf die Gruppe zu. Sie tragen Uniformen, die sie als hochrangige Militärs ausweisen. „Ich begrüße euch im Namen des Ökonomicus Imperialis“, sagt einer der beiden, offensichtlich ein Großadmiral. Dass zwei höchstdekorierte Offiziere in dieser Station steuern eintreiben kommt der Crew der Mours seltsam vor und sie weigern sich mitzukommen. „Das werdet ihr noch bereuen“, zischen ihenn die flaschen Admirale entgegen, bevor sie sich trollen. Und eine weitere Beobachtung kann die Gruppe machen: In 300 Metern Entfernung ist eine Gestalt, die sie beobachtet. Die verschwindet allerdings genauso schnell wieder wie sie aufgetaucht ist. Auch mit Bettlern macht die Crew Bekanntschaft, genauso wie mit der Kaltblütigkeit ihrer neuen Leibwächter: Einem allzu aufdringlichen Bettler wird kurzerhand die Kehle heraus gerissen, dann wird der Bettler verspeist. Dann erscheint ein Servitorenschädel vor der Gruppe, Er projiziert ein Abbild eines Menschen mit zahlreichen bionischen Implantaten. „Tantus Morus heißt euch herzlich willkommen. Ich als Lehnsherr möchte euch zum Abendessen einladen.“... Swansong Drecklöcher Es gibt Drecklöcher, die einem aus einem Kilometer Entfernung den Atem nehmen und solche, die hübsch verpackt darauf warten, bis man nah genug dran ist, um zu sehen, dass man tief in der Scheiße steckt. Was uns direkt nach Aufbruch führt. Hier gibt es Freaks, Rogue Trader, Xenos und Mutanten, aber vor allem eines: Überlebende. Oder eben nicht. Und dann noch die kleine Crew rund um Captain Bainbridge, den leicht nervösen Piloten Gene, der nach Eldar Ausschau hält, den Adepten Hinault, der angespannt an seinem Data Pad herumfummelt, den Astropathen Vunk, der immer wieder ganz in seine eigene Welt einzutauchen scheint und zur Abrundung ein Haufen Vogelmenschen, die sich Kroot nennen und deren Anführer passenderweise Kraa heißt. Was kann man sich als Captain mehr wünschen als ein so vitales, und alertes Team. Gerade hat man noch die Reste von Bettlern zusammengekehrt, die den Krud zu nahe gekommen sind und verspeist wurde, schon muss man die Einladung des lokalen Gouverneurs - projiziert vom Servo-Skull - verdauen. Kurz wirkt Mr. Vunk abgelenkt, hier soll es eine “Grube der Stimmen” geben, in der eine Menge Astropathen leben sollen, vielleicht hört er kurz mal rein. Der Heldentrupp hat keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern, Aufbruch ist eine lebhafte Stadt, in der Pilger neben Mutanten eilig herumlaufen, um nicht unter die Hover-Schlitten zu kommen. Geheimnisse werden durch neue Geheimnisse geklärt Gute Abenteuer beginnen in der Taverne, aber nicht in der nächstbesten. Man lässt die eine oder andere Spelunke links liegen, um näher am Stadtkern ein besseres Gasthaus aufzusuchen. Auf dem Weg an den Techno-Schreinen vorbei entdeckt Hinault, das eine oder andere interessante Zeichen. In der Taverne ist Vunk schon wieder kurz abgelenkt, er blinzelt und ist wieder der Alte. Das beweist er auch gleich nur Minuten später als er den Wirt um seinen schlechtesten und besten Wein bittet - und einen großen Becher, um sie zu mischen. Inzwischen hat sich Hinault an dem schlecht funktionierenden Servitor zu schaffen gemacht. Ein paar stinkende Gläser Wein später, haben Captain und Crew erfahren, dass das “Obsidian Emporium” ein guter Ort wäre, um etwas über die “Prophezeihung” zu erfahren. Beim Obsidian Emporium ist erstmal an den Toren Schluss. Zwei mutierte Wachen nehmen zwei Throne, also eine Menge Geld, für ein bißchen Information: Willkommen zum Emporium. Heute ist nichts. Morgen ist eine geschlossene Veranstaltung. Und schon sind die Münder schon wieder verschlossen und die Tore auch. Wir müssen uns erst noch an Aufbruch gewöhnen. Für ein paar Throne bringen die Wachen uns vielleicht rein. Wieder zurück bei der Taverne, erwartet uns Mr. Vunk, der inzwischen einen geheimnisvollen Besuch gemacht hat. Und auf geheimnisvolle Weise mehr herausgefunden hat. Die geheimnisvolle Prophezeihung wird von sieben Hexen gemacht. Wer sie hat, soll eine Art Schatz bekommen. Was genau, ist nicht bekannt. Und morgen erhält Mr. Vunk Verstärkung: Zwei zusätzliche Astropathen kommen auf die Morus Nemini. Bei unserer Aufklärungsrate können wir jeden Gedankenleser brauchen. Der Tod steht ihm gut Nachdem man sich den ganzen Tag in Tavernen herumgetrieben hat, ist es jetzt endlich Zeit Essen zu gehen. Der Palast von Tanthus Moross ist riesig, die Halle, in der Rogue Trader und Gefolge sich treffen beeindruckt. Am faszinierendsten aber ist Tanthus Moross selbst, ein seltsam abscheulicher Typ, durchzogen von biotischer Technik, die auch Hinault anerkennend durch die Finger pfeifen lässt. Etwas unsicher staksen der Captain und die Crew auf dem ungewohnten Parkett auf und ab. Sie werden aufgegabelt vom Händler Vladaym Tocra, der ihnen die illustre Gesellschaft vorstellt. In der Mitte der Gastgeber, lässig auf einen Divan hingeworfen, umgeben von jungen Mädchen. Und sonst: Eine Rogue Traderin, Madam Charlabelle Armelan, aus einer ehedem bedeutenden Familie, die omnispräsente Captain Li Sun '''Ma`Kao, die uns mit Blicken aufspießt, ein junger Kerl, der sich den Weg nach oben mit Tapferkeit gebahnt hat und ein satter, alter Flottenadmiral, der Cpt. Bainbridge zublinzelt. Ahh, die Militärakademie muss was schönes sein! Leider bereitet sie nur sehr ungenügend für Konversation in eleganten Zirkeln vor. Während Bainbridge mit dem Jungen und dem Flottenadmiral gut zurecht kommt, ist sein Glück bei Frauen bescheiden: Madam Sharpel lässt ihn abrupt stehen und wendet sich ab zur Tafel. Dort wird der erste Gang aufgetragen: Sonnengebräunte Winterscale-Tanken an Rakken-Gehirnsaft. Dem Captain ist in Erinnerung, was ihm geraten wurde: Alles essen, alles gut finden und damit das Wohlgefallen des Gouverneurs erreichen. Wenn's nicht schwierigeres ist. Ein Klacks. Am Tisch mit dem Captain sitzten die anderen Würdenträger und beäugen sich kritisch. Aber jeder würgt mit Anstand die Ranken hinunter, am Tisch der Mannschaften, sowohl bei den Astropathen wie auch bei den anderen Offizieren wird schon mal ein Essen ausgelassen. Die "quicklebendige Dolorium-Kehlkrabbe" ist ein Biest und bringt den Captain in peinliche Schwierigkeiten, weil sie sich nicht wirklich einfach erschlagen lässt und durch die Finger flutscht, einige plagen sich, andere zertrümmern das Biest ohne größeres Brimborium. Mit dem dritten Gang sollte nun schon mal was Feines kommen, doch ein Blick in die Karte verheißt nichts Gutes: Scherbenspinneneier in Promethiumsuppe. Die Scherben werden den meisten zum Verhängnis, das leicht schwindlige Gefühl innerer Blutungen macht sich bei Vunk und Hinault bemerkbar. Inzwischen haben sich die Reihen gelichtet. Nur Captain Makao ist noch in makelloser Verfassung, der junge Blitz blutet aus dem Mund, über den Verbleib von Madam Sharpal ist nichts bekannt, der Flottenadmiral beginnt sich an bedeutend einfachere Schlachten zu erinnern. Der vierte Gang offerertt "Jerazol-Hirnwurm in Orkischen Liquor Cerebrospinalis". Es schmeckt nicht besser als es klingt. Den Wurm sollte man töten bevor man isst, wer es nicht tut, windet sich am Boden, wie einige der Offiziere und Astropathen, Gene und der Captain machen schlechte Erfahrungen mit der Wanderlust des Wurms und spüren seltsame Gefühle, Schwindel, Halluzination. Die Übelkeit hat inzwischen ihre Opferkeit gefordert. Ein Astropath wird rasch hinter einem Paravent verarztet, eine Reihe von Crews ist aufgebrochen. Wer jetzt noch am Tisch sitzt, ist entweder sehr ausgebufft oder hat immer noch nicht ganz kapiert, dass Essen auch töten kann. Vom Captain und seiner Crew wollen wir jedoch nur das Beste annehmen. Und das Beste tun sie auch, als Eugene und Captain Bainbridge den "Aal aus dem Tiefwarp an Egarischen Mumienextrakt" ablehnen. Hinault kann die Entdeckerlust in sich einfach nicht zügeln und muss es probieren, Mr. Vunk ist den Warp gewohnt, was soll ihm schon passieren. Nämlich folgendes: Nach der Einnahme des Aals bricht der schon geschwächte Atsropath überraschend zusammen und fällt zu Boden, dort beginnt er plötzlich zu mutieren. An allen Tischen herrscht nun Aufruhr. Mutierte Schiffsofffiziere wreden von ihren entgeisterten Kollegen nach draußen gezerrt. Während sich die Mannschaft um Garreth Vunk kümmert, wirft der Captain sein Glas mit Wutr auf den Tisch und brüllt:"Das ist ja kein Essen, das ist purer Wahnsinn. Es ist völlig verrückt ein solches Essen abzuhalten!". Dem Wutausbruch schließt sich der Flottenadmiral an und geht. Der Adept und Gene bringen Mr. Vunk nach draußen, der Captain ist entgeistert über den entsetzlichen Zustand des alten Freundes. Jetzt bräuchte man einen Chirurgen... Sie werfen Mr. Vunk eine Decke über und bringen ihn auf schnellsten Wege auf das Schiff und auf die Krankenstation. Dort ist es nun am Schiffsarzt sprachlos zu sein: Solche Veränderung hat er noch nie gesehen. Läsionen wandern über den Körpern, die Muskeln scheinen sich fließend zu verschieben. Langsam erwacht Mr. Vunk, und sieht durch den Nebel seiner getrübten Wahrnehmung den Captain und den Chefarzt besorgt zusammenstehen. "Ich wüßte nicht, was ich da tun sollte, Captain", sagt der gerade leise zum Captain, unhörbar für Vunk. Der Captain nickt und wendet sich ab. Die Gedanken rasen ihm durch den Kopf. Vunk ist, er war ein Freund seines Vaters, er hat sein ganzes Leben den Bainbridge gedient, die Familie hat ihmviel zu verdanken. Er ist einer der erfahrensten Offiziere am Schiff, und er ist sein Freund. Und als sein Freund muss er nun etwas tun. Er nickt dem Arzt zu. Der Chefarzt kommt und gibt Mr. Vunk nervös aber freundlich eine Beruhigungsspritze und der Captain nimmt Mr. Vunks Kopf in die Hände, er wendet sich ab vom wuchernden Körper und Mr. Vunk spürt, dass die Fieberschauer in seinem Körper nachlassen, das Zittern wird schwächer und der Lärm, der vielstimmige Chor des Universums schwillt ab. Langsam verlieren sich die Stimmen und Worte und Stille kehrt ein, in einem völlig dunklen, leeren All. Der Captain schließt Mr. Vunk die Augen, der Astropath liegt reglos da. -------------- '''Post Vunk Während alle noch etwas ratlos um Vunks Leiche herumstehen, erhebt sich diese plötzlich , beginnt zu leuchten und der Lord Captain hört eine Stimme, die sagt: "Ich habe dem Imperator eine Waffe geschmiedet, die du zerstört hast, Narr! Du darfst nicht...". Dann bricht die Stimme ab und Vunk wieder in sich zusammen. Die Szene erschüttert den Captain, es gelingt ihm jedoch, Haltung zu bewahren. Um das weitere Vorgehen zu planen, wird eine Krisensitzung einberufen. Der Captain ergeht sich zunächst in einem Ausbruch seiner Abneigung gegen das barbarische "Aufbruch". Dann wird festgestellt, dass nun die Stelle des Astropathen vakant sei, man jedoch wohl nur schwer Ersatz finden würde. Aufgrund seiner rezenten Verdienste wird Lt. Anderson zum Sicherheitsoffizier ernannt. Bainbridge wird von einem Adjudanten unterbrochen, der eine Frau mit 2 Knaben ankündigt. Obwohl zunächst abgewiesen, betreten sie die Brücke, was jedoch wider Erwarten keine weiteren Unmutsäusserung vom Captain hervorruft. Die Dame berichtet auf Einladung Vunks hier zu sein und von der Abmachung, die beiden Astropathen-Zwillinge unter die Obhut des Captain zu stellen und ihm dafür wertvolle Informationen zukommen zu lassen. Dies war ja am Vortag mit Vunk vereinbart worden. Obwohl zuerst skeptisch werden die beiden letztlich aufgenommen, da ja sowieso Bedarf an Astropathen besteht und man sich die Informationen nicht entgehen lassen will. Die Explorer erfahren daraufhin, dass die sieben Hexen wohl sehr mächtig, aber keiner Fraktion zugehörig seien. Sie würden für ihre Vorhersagen bezahlt werden, jedoch nicht in Geld, sondern in ausgefalleneren Dingen. Bei der anstehenden Versteigerung ginge es wohl um die "Perle", genaueres könne sie jedoch nicht sagen. Der Weg zu dieser Perle war scheinbar bislang durch Warp-Stürme blockiert, die Hexen würden jedoch einen Weg dorthin kennen. Sie gibt zu bedenken, dass der Weg wohl an mehrere Bieter gleichzeitig versteigert würde. Dann erkundigt sie sich nach Vunk und erfährt die Details über dessen Tod. Sie ist offensichtlich nicht einverstanden mit dem vom Captain gewählten Weg, woraus sie auch kein Hehl macht und wirft ihm vor, Vunk besser zu ihr gebracht haben zu sollen. Von Ino gefragt erfahren sie, dass Vunks Tod wohl jedem Astropathen in der Gegend aufgefallen sein müsse. Den Lehnsherrn von "Aufbruch" bezeichnet sie als Monster und gibt zu bedenken, dass auch er, zumindest indirekt, hinter der Prophezeihung her sein werde. Zum Abschied verrat sie noch die Lokalisation der "Grube der Stimmen". Wenig später wird der Händler Tocra angekündigt und erscheint in einer Hafenarbeiterkluft. Sie plaudern kurz über den gestrigen Abend, wobei klar wird, dass der Lehnsherr nicht allzu gut auf Bainbridge zu sprechen wäre. Tocra gibt an, im Namen der Caspaliker zu agieren. Für die Versteigerung rät er, nicht von Anfang an mitzubieten, um die anderen Gebote einschätzen zu können. Wie aus aussehe gäbe es 10 Tickets. Tocra bietet seine Dienste an, verlangt aber im Gegenzug eine angemessene Beteiligung am Gewinn der Versteigerung, läßt dabei aber keinen Zweifel offen, das diese Beteiligung aber auch wirklich angemessen sein müsse. Als Gegenleistung bietet er einen Platz bei der Versteigerung an. Li-Sung, so sagt er, habe Erkundigungen über den Captain und Renard eingeholt. Die weiteren Verhandlungen werden auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt verschoben. Nachfolgend wird über mögliche Angebote für die Auktion diskutiert, letztlich einigt man sich auf den Juvat-Stern, wobei etwas Sorge bleibt, wie so etwas im Imperium aufgenommen werden würde. Anderson versucht für die kommende Mission zusätzliches Personal anzuheuern, was sich jedoch als unmöglich herausstellt, da jeder halbwegs kampffähige Mann schon von anderen Fraktionen angeheuert wurde. Was das betrifft blieben nur Sklaven, was wiederum der Captain kategorisch ablehnt. Daraufhin versucht Anderson, aus der Crew ein paar fähige Männer zu rekrutieren. Bainbridge versucht, etwas über die anderen Rogue-Trader herauszufinden und erfährt dabei allerlei dummes Geschwätz, auch über seine eigenen angeblichen pädophil-homoerotischen Neigungen, dass Lady Charabell Unzucht mit Krut treibe und ein umtriebiger Priester Anhänger um sich schare. Titus verbreitet seinerseits Gerüchte über die mangelnde Körperhygiene von Su-Ling (omg!). Ino besucht den Schildschrein, jammert dort mit dem Tech-Priester über die zunehmend schlechten Bedingungen im Imperium und die wachsenden Probleme mit der Inquisition. Über die Auktion erfährt er nichts, wird aber um einen Bericht gebeten. Am Abend begibt sich die Crew zum Obsidian-Emporium, wo die Auktion stattfinden soll. der Rest folgt... Die Weissagung der Sieben Hexen Nach dem überstandenen Hinterhalt untersuchen die Überlebenden die Umgebung. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellen sie fest, dass das Fahrzeug auf eine Mine aufgefahren ist. Der kettenschwertschwingende Angreifer wird als der Anführer ausgemacht und ein Data-Slate wird bei ihm gefunden. Er ist ein Angehöriger der Schädelkönige. Soweit sie es nachvollziehen können gehört diese Gruppierung zu dem Narkostämmen. Hinault schließt sich an den Data-Slate an und liest Nachrichten, die sich auf die Gruppe und deren Ausrüstung beziehen, sowie den Auftrag sie nach der Versteigerung auszuschalten. Unterzeichnet ist der Auftrag mit "F.". Dieser scheint vertraut mit den Schädelkönigen gewesen zu sein, da sich in weiteren Nachrichten immer wieder "F." als Signatur findet. Und Hinault kann auch die letzte Nachricht von "F." lokalisieren. Kraa verbrennt währenddessen die beiden gefallenen Kroots in einem archaischen Ritual. Der Lord Captain fragt ihn, ob er wisse wer dieser "F." sein könnte, doch der hat natürlich keine Ahnung. Lediglich der Verweis auf die schlechte Kampfkraft der Narcos ist ihm zu entlocken. Als sich die Gruppe auf den Rückweg zur Morus Nemini macht lässt sich Richard Dean Anderson fallen, um möglichen Verfolgern auflauern zu können. Er macht einen 12jährigen Jungen aus, der schwer beladen mit geplünderten Waffen der Gruppe folgt. Da er von seinen Zeichen her auch den Schädelkönigen zugehörig sein muss schnappt ihn sich Anderson und bringt ihn zum Verhör auf die Morus Nemini. Dies ist aber nur von geringem Erfolg gekennzeichnet, da sich der Junge auf dem Schiff mittels einer toxischen Substanz das Leben nimmt. Hinault zieht sich auf dem Schiff zurück, um die Absender der Nachrichten auf dem Data-Slate zu finden. Seine erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten mit technischen Geräten erlauben ihn den Absender äußerst präzise zu lokalisieren. Es weist alles darauf hin, dass die "Ketten der Dämmerung", das Schiff von Captain Fekward, der Absender der Nachrichten ist. Bei einer Beratung mit Le Grange wie sie nun weiter vorgehen sollen, erzählt ihnen dieser, dass die Mannschaft unruhig ist und sich in den gottlosen Weiten der Ausdehnung nach spiritueller Führung sehnt. Die Lösung dieser Problematik wird diskutiert. Am nächsten Morgen steht der Lord Captain vor der Entscheidung die Einladung von Captain Garet anzunehmen. Dieser hat ihn Tags zuvor auf ein Sparring bei ihm auf dem Schiff eingeladen. Eine weitere Diskussion ist, ob sie das Schiff mit weiteren kampftauglichen Männern verstärken sollen, da nach der Prophezeiung der Hexen ein gewisser Schutz vor Überfällen der anderen Teilnehmer von Nützen sein kann. Es gibt aber keine wirkliche Lösung, da nur Sklaven noch erhältlich sind und der Lord Captain die Sklavenhändler nicht mit Geld unterstützen will. Während dieses Gespräches stößt Tocara inkognito via dem "Lieferanteneingang" zu den Akteuren. Sie verhandeln mit Tocara über die Verwertung der "Wohltat" und gewährt dem Lord Captain Kredit bei der Kasabalica. Weiters berichtet er, dass Silas auch einen ähnlichen "Unfall" wie die Gruppe hatte, aber diesen nicht überlebte. Darüber hinaus erwähnt er auch Captain Sun Lee als Verbündeten von Fekward, da sie auf seinem Schiff gesichtet wurde. Danach stellt Anderson eine kleine Schutztruppe zusammen und sie machen sich auf den Weg zur "Maximes Gambit", dem Schiff von Captain Garet. Dieser empfängt sie groß und führt den Lord Captain gleich in die Räumlichkeiten für das Sparring. Die Beiden haben auch eine Unterhaltung unter vier Augen und Garret offenbart dabei seine Abneigung gegenüber dem Emporkömmling Captain Blitz und beide fühlen sich abgestoßen von Captain Fekwards Rolle als Sklavenlieferant und -händler. Da sie sich in ihren Absichten und Meinungen nicht wirklich unterscheiden beschließen sie einen Nicht-Angriffspakt. Beim Sparring landen beide ihre Treffer. Am Abend versammelt sich dann die ganze Prominenz der auf Aufbruch anwesenden Freihändler bei der Prophezeiung der Hexen. Diese findet auf der "Zelle" statt, was die Bezeichnung für einen an Ketten hängenden Meteoriten ist. Dort findet um Mitternacht die Prophezeiung statt. Am Eingang der Zelle werden sie von einer seltsamen Gestalt empfangen, die keine Zunge mehr hat und dessen Gewand von seinem eigenen Erbrochenem bedeckt ist. Er verweist sie in einen Tunnel, in dem Alle beim Durchschreiten ein starkes Gefühl von Beklommenheit haben. Das Gefühl wird nicht besser je näher sie zum Monument der sieben Hexen kommen. Ebenso nimmt die Beleuchtung immer mehr ab bis sie in fast vollkommener Dunkelheit stehen. In der Mitte der „Zelle“ erkennen sie schemenhaft die sieben Hexen, die sie wie aus einer Kehle Willkommen heißen. Jetzt erst erkennen die Akteure, dass rund um sie herum alle andern, die ein Ticket besitzen sich versammelt haben. Als die Hexen ihr Ritual beginnen wird es eiskalt und sie werden in den Strudel der Prophezeiung gezogen. „Viele haben den Ruf vernommen", sprechen die Hexen unisono, indem sie die Lippen im Einklang miteinander bewegen, ,,doch wie wenige das Ziel doch erreichen werden." Die im Raum zusammengedrängten Gestalten regen sich beunruhigt, als die Hexen ein tiefes, gurgelndes und völlig freudloses Lachen von sich geben. ,,Still“, summen sie. ,,Ihr sollt bekommen, wofür ihr bezahlt habt." Daraufhin fassen die Sieben Hexen sich an den Händen, heben die Köpfe, schauen sich ein letztes Mal im Raum um und schließen die Augen. Die Temperatur sinkt erneut, und die Klammheit in der Luft wird noch ungemütlicher. ,,Wir, die wir mehr sind als Menschen, dem Imperator fern und den Göttern fremd, werden sprechen. Ihr die ihr aus Fleisch geboren und dem Schmutz verbunden seid, solt unseren Worten lauschen und sie euch zu Herzen nehmen. Wir sind jene, die die ausgestreckte Hand stechen, der Schrei, der die Liebe verneint. Wir sind vertraut und fremd zugleich. Wir stehen vor euch, doch sind euch so fern, dass ihr uns niemals erreichen werdet." Dann, urplötzlich, öffnen die Sieben Hexen gleich-'' ''zeitig ihre Münder. Ein fernes Stöhnen strömt aus der Kehle einer jeden, ein Klang, der nicht von ihnen stammt, sondern von irgendeinem grausigen fernen Ort. Ihr treibt in den Strömen eines tosenden Meeres aus brodelnder Energie, während flüssiger Schmerz euch erstickt und eure Münder und Lungen füllt. Die pure Essenz der Alpträume schwirrt überall umher, formt und verformt sich zu monströsen Gestalten, die an zähne-'' ''fletschende Gesichter oder schreiende Münder erinnern. Euer gesamtes Bewusstsein ist inmitten des wehklagen-'' ''den Geheuls aufgelöst, das so unerträglich laut ist, dass ihr keinen klaren Gedankenfassen könnt. Für eine unbestimmte Zeit werdet ihr in Strudel aus Verzweiflun gesogen und durch Schreie der Trostlosigkeit hinausgeschleudert. Allmählich wird euch bewusst, wie das Kreischen um euch herum eine neue Gestalt an-'' ''nimmt, die Stimmen sich zu sieben einzelnen Strängen zusammenziehen, um einen einzelnen Akkord zu schaf-'' ''fen. Das Geräusch klingt nicht, wie sterbliche Ohren solche Dinge vernehmen, spricht es doch unmittelbar zur Seele, indem es sich im Verstand als festes, unab-'' ''dingbares und schreckliches Wissen kristallisiert. Ins Gedächtnis eines jeden von euch wird eine geheime Schrift eingepflanzt, eine Zeit und ein Ort. Vor eurem geistigen Auge seht ihr einen tosenden, weißglühenden Nebel, einen Sturm in den Tiefen der Koronus-Weite. Noch während ihr diesen Anblick betrachtet oder euch seiner entsinnt, lässt der Sturm nach, um einen ovalen Edeltein preiszugeben, der gegen den schwarzen Schleier der Ieere glitzert, Ihr werdet verzehrt von der allumspan-'' ''nenden Begierde, diesen makellosen Edelstein zu besitzen, denn ihr wisst mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit, dass er eucht vor der Berührung des brodelnden Ozeans der See-'' ''len bewahrt, der euch nachwie vor umgibt. Dann verblasst das perfekte Juwel. Ihr wisst nun, dass ihr den Edeltein besitzen müsst, koste es, was es wolle. Ohne Vorwarnung bricht die Realität über eure See-'' ''len herein, und stutzend erwacht ihr. Als die Zeugen der Weissagung zu sich kommen und sich zum Gehen wenden, machen die Sieben Hexen eine letzte Äußerung: ,,Es ist kein Juwel ... es ist eine Perle ... eine wunderschöne, scheue Perle!" Das Juwel, das alle gesehen haben, ist ein Planet, der seit Jahrtausenden von Warpstürmen umgeben ist. Diese, so sagt es die Prophezeiung, werden sich bald legen und der Zugang zu dem Planeten, der "Scheue Perle" heißt, wird frei. Nach der Prophezeiung eilen alle zu ihren Schiffen und das Rennen um die Reichtümer des Planeten beginnt. Die Gruppe hat das Gefühl, dass sie wissen wo dieser Planet ist, aber ihnen fehlt der Bezugspunkt. Beim Ablegen werden sie von den Hafengeschützen beschossen, da sie beim Anlegen keine Gebühr bezahlt haben. Die Morus Nemini feuert zurück und macht sich in die Weiten der Ausdehnung davon. Farewell Tychus Bainbridge Der König ist tot, es lebe die Königin! Das Geschützfeuer prasselt auf die Morus Nemini, ein dumpfes Dröhnen hallt durch das Schiff, die ruckartigen Steuerungsbewegungen lassen Geschirr und Bücher zu Boden fallen, Glas zerspringt, Servitoren rutschen durch die Gänge, „Auch das nächstes Mal zahle ich diese Schutzzölle nicht“, denkt Lord Captain Tychus Bainbridge, „da muss ihnen schon etwas besseres einfallen, um mich zur Strecke zu bringen“, und mit diesem Gedanken, erfasst ihn plötzlich ein Schwindel, er greift sich an Herz und Hals. Eine Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang springt über die Brücke, Lt. Dean Anderson brüllt: „Sicherheit!“ und wirft sich auf die Gestalt, die den Lord Captain erreichen oder angreifen möchte. Im Lärm des Geschützfeuers, geht seine Stimme unter, und der Captain bricht ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen. In diesem Augenblick, blickt sich Eugene stolz um: Er hat die Morus Nemini auf schnellst möglichen Weg aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht und Adept Hinault blickt verärgert auf: So schnell war es angesichts der Schäden leider denn auch nicht. Beide sehen, dass Dean Anderson mit einer Frau am Boden ringt und der Captain am Boden liegt. Während Eugene zu Dean eilt, reißt Adept Hinault sein Medipack heraus und stürzt zum Captain. Der Captain atmet flach und ist nicht bei Bewußtsein, es sind nur schwache Lebenszeichen erkennbar, aber keine äußeren Verletzungen. „Needles, sofort ein Team auf die Brücke für den Captain“, ruft Hinault in seine Com-Einrichtung. Der Schrecken über den Zusammwnbruch des Captains steht allen ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie auf Kommando, blicken alle nun auf den Eindringling den Lt. Anderson fixiert hat. Legrange blickt über die Schultern von Eugen und Dean auf die junge Frau und ruft entgeistert: Lady Victoria!“ Das Wasser steht uns bis zum Hals und wir tauchen unter Eine Stunde später treffen sich alle zu einer ersten Lagebesprechung. Legrange stellt den Eindringling mit Pomp und Zeremonie: Lady Victoria Bainbridge, die ältere Schwester, die offensichtlicher eine fein ere, wenn auch mindestens ebenso tödliche Klinge führt. Doch selbst ihre diplomatischen Fähigkeiten verhüllen nur schlecht den Schock über den Zustand des Bruders. Needles hat ihn stabilisieren können, es gibt Anzeichen von Gehirnaktivität, aber keinerlei Möglichkeit ihn aus dem Koma zu befreien. Sichtlich gezeichnet übernimmt Lady Bainbridge das Kommando. Einige Menschen sind gestorben, das Schiff ist in schlechtem Zustand, die Motivation der Mannschaft ist im Keller und wohin die Reise, jene zur dubiosen „Perle“ gehen soll, ist unklar. Nun nachdem der Captain fehlt, fehlt ein wichtiges Teil der Prophezeiung und es bedarf einer gemeinsamen Anstrengung, um zusammen mit dem Navigator zu der Erinnerung vorzudringen. Was nicht unter normalen physikalischen Bedingungen zu lösen ist, wird von Adept Hinault prinzipiell mit Misstrauen betrachtet. Aber auch er muss sich fügen, und an dem Warp-Ritual teilnehmen. In einer gemeinsamen, imaginierten Unterwasser welt treiben die in die Prophezeiung Eingeweihten dahin, folgen kleinen silbernen Fischen und flüchten vor riesigen Monstren mit Tentakel, als alle die Augen wieder öffnen, schließt sich gerade das Auge des Navigators: Zumindest er weiß nun wo es hingeht: 50 Tage durch den Warp, unterbrochen von einzelnen Ruhepausen und jetzt einmal zum nächstbesten Warp-Andockpunkt. Aufräumen Die Aufräumarbeiten beginnen: Sie beginnen mit einer eindrucksvollen Rede von Lady Bainbridge an die gesamte Mannschaft, die sie ruhig und fast routiniert vom Thron des Captains auf der Brücke aus hält. Diese Sicherheit macht Eindruck. Sicherheitsmannschaften werden zusammengestellt und an acht zentrale Punkte, wie Brücke, medizinische Station, Antrieb, Geller-Field-Generatoren, Cogitator, usw. postiert und patroullieren. Das Schiff wird repariert und die Mannschaftsquartiere langsam verbessert. An allen Ecken und Enden wird das Schiff repariert und v.a. der Antrieb, die Warp-Abschirmung und die Geschütze wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Vor allem Hinault hatte sich sehr für die Verbesserung der Situation der Mannschaft eingesetzt, Dean, Vasco und Eugene haben jedoch einmal mehr den Vorstoß von Legrange Richtung Präsenz der Kirche abgelehnt. Währenddessen geht Lady Victoria in das Zimmer ihres Bruders über zu privaten Aufräumungsarbeiten: Sie sucht sein privates Tagebuch, um mehr über seine geheimnisvollen Erfahrungen mit den Eldar zu zu erfahren – und natürlich seine Einschätzungen zum Schiff. Eldar, diesmal ohne Poesie Gerade als der Sprungpunkt in Sichtweite ist, ist in größerer Ferne ein Kampf wahrnehmbar. Wer wen bekämpft, bleibt dabei unklar. Mit den Sensoren lassen sich zunächst keine genaueren Angaben machen, bald erreicht das Schiff aber eine Übertragung von Jeremiah Blitz. Er wird von einem Eldar-Schiff angegriffen und bittet um Hilfe. Während Tychus sofort sich mitten ins Gefecht gestürzt hätte, versucht die Moorus Nemini unter Lady Bainbridge einen Vorstoß über die Flanke, zum einen um das Schiff von Jeremiah Blitz als Schutzschirm zu verwenden, zum anderen, um einen besseren Überblick über die Situation zu bekommen. Der Überblick, den man gewinnt, verheißt nichts Gutes: Das Eldar-Schiff taucht nun zwischen den Schiffen von Blitz und Lady Bainbridge auf, um dort maximalen Schaden anzurichten, was ihm auch sehr zum Missfallen von Adept Hinault – und mit fatalen Konsequenzen für die Mannschaft von 3C – auch gelingt. Ein Disput zwischen Pilot und Verteidigungszentrale entsteht über die Taktik über die „Nasen“- oder „Orsch“-Stellung (siehe Grafik), die nach dem berühmten, aber auch wenig erfolgreichen Militärtaktiker Phineas Orsch aus der Frühzeit des Imperiums benannt wurde und seit jeher Quelle anzüglicher Bemerkungen oft junger Militärkadetten ist. Adept Hinault kann mit Kollegen des Schiffes von Blitz eine verstärkte sensorische Matrix erzeugen, mit der es gelingt Bewegungen des Eldar-Schiffes durch einen signifikanten Temperaturanstieg auszumessen und ein paar Schüsse zu platzieren, die das Eldar-Schiff treffen. Ob es Schaden genommen hat, lässt sich kaum feststellen, mit einer düsteren Warnung, verlassen die Eldar aber den Umkreis der beiden Schiffe. Nach der Schlacht ist vor der Küchenschlacht Um sich die Zeit des Wartens, bis beide Schiffe repariert sind, angenehmer zu gestalten, lädt Blitz Lady Bainbridge auf sein Schiff. Zuvor schickt er noch eine Menge Material, das sehr hilfreich ist, um die Hülle im hinteren Schiffsbereich zu reparieren. Auf dem Schiff von Jeremiah Blitz werden einstweilen die Goldplatten des Schiffsbuges ausgebessert und poliert, viel scheint ihm nicht passiert zu sein. Einen Grund für den Angriff der Eldar kann Lady Bainbridge vielleicht beim Essen erfahren, wobei die bedrückten Gesichter der Brücken-Crew zeigen, dass man mit Essen schon genug schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat. Category:Dawn of the Invasion of the Daethstar of death